A Blaze and an Inferno
by Praetor of the Templar
Summary: Ash is finished with the Sinnoh league and a surprise awaits him at home. Rated T might be a bit tough on the story.Anyways Ash's infernape x May's blaziken Advanceshipping AaMayl Please read and review and check out my bio
1. Intro

This is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticisms are more than welcome. This was supposed to be posted on Friday, December 7 but there was a glitch in the web site and it prevented me from logging in. The relationships that are featured here are advanceshipping and between May's blaziken and Ash's infernape. Ash actually got a chimchar in the show, but that happens many episodes later.

Speech- " " Pokemon speech- " ( ) " Thoughts are in italics within quotation marks. Actions are in italics.

Please review when finished. I do not own the company of pokemon.

A Blaze and an Inferno

* * *

A boy gritted his teeth and clenched his sweaty fists. He had a look of determination on his face. A sweat drop could be seen rolling down from near his unruly, messy hair to his cheek. If one looked at his auburn eyes, he or she could also see that his eyebrows were furrowed. He wore red sneakers, baggy blue jeans, and a white shirt coupled with a black vest with a yellow chevron across it. 

"Pika !, pikachu ( Ouch, that must hurt. Is he okay? What should be done, Ash? )"

The anxious voice belonged to a yellow rat who had red cheeks, pointy ears with black tips, and a thunderbolt shaped tail. The rodent, who belongs to a species called pikachu, is usually found perched on his trainer's shoulder, but now he has a tighter grip on the shirt of boy's shoulder as he watched the intense scene unfold before his eyes.

The field before the boy and his pikachu standing in the platform above it is swirling with sand and dust from what seemed to be from a powerful collision. On the other side of the field on a platform similar to that of the boy stood another young man with the same expression as the boy with the pikachu. Around the field and the two boys were many people seated in seats arranged in a staircase fashion like a stadium. A few silent seconds passed as the swirling cloud of sand and dust on the field began to clear and heavy panting noises can be heard in that area. After the cloud settled, a panting ape and a motionless shrew were revealed to everyone. The white and brown ape naturally had yellow plates on his shoulders, wrists, parts of his chest, and his knees. The large, unconscious shrew had a very spiny back, sharp claws, and black eyes.

" Sandslash is unable to battle and the winner of the Sinnoh league championship is Ash, from Pallet town." said the referee as he pointed towards the winner with the green flag and pointed at the loser with the red flag.

The boy with the pikachu burst into joy as the crowd around them roared in excitement. The person on the other side of the field, his opponent, however had the opposite reaction. He had the look of disappointment on his face and ,yet, the look of satisfaction from a great battle on his face as well.

" Return, Infernape."-said Ash, the boy with the pikachu, while pointing an ordinary red and white pokeball at the ape pokemon. A red beam then shot out of the pokeball, engulfing the pokemon, dematerializing him, and retracted the beam back inside the pokeball.

" You did a great job, it was not an easy job battling you." Ash said while shaking his opponent's hand.

" Thanks, and congratulations." responded his opponent.

" Will the winner of the Sinnoh league, Ash Ketchum, please step up and receive his trophy?"-boomed the man with the microphone.

" Alright yeah, I got the Sinnoh league trophy!"- shouted Ash in a jubilated tone as he posed for photographers.

Meanwhile, two of Ash's close friends ,Brock and Dawn, were very proud of Ash for winning the excruciatingly tough and tedious competition.

" Ash finally won a league competition. I'm glad that I'm here to see this."-Brock said in an excited tone. Brock had brown spiky hair and eyes that appear to be closed. He wore a green shirt with a black and orange vest, beige pants, and blue and white sneakers.

" Yeah, I wish I won my grand festival competition though. Oh well, he does have more experience than me."-said Dawn. She has blue straight hair and blue eyes. She wore pink sneakers, pink miniskirt, black shirt, and a white cap with a pink image of a pokeball on it.

* * *

After all the photos were taken and Ash received the trophy, Ash, Brock, and Dawn all headed back towards the pokemon center, a hospital for pokemon and shelter for pokemon trainers and coordinators, for a break. Brock proceeded to flirt with Nurse Joy only to be jabbed and then dragged away by the poisonous frog, croagunk. Dawn headed towards her room to begin packing her belongings and Ash headed to the video phones to give a call to her mother, Delia Ketchum. 

" That trophy you're holding is beautiful, Ash. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you for being the winner. I knew that someday my son will come out on top."- greeted Delia with an ecstatic voice.

"Thanks mom, I will be home soon after I pack up."- responded Ash in an equally ecstatic voice.

" Great, there will be a surprise when you get home. Oh and by the way, I hope you are changing your…"

" Yes, I know, I am, okay. I'll talk to you when I get home, okay ?, bye."- interrupted Ash as he scrambled to end the conversation.

Just as the conversation ended, Ash heard laughter behind him trying to be stifled and then suddenly he heard the laughter unleashed uncontrollably. He turned around to see who was laughing.

" Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. So the champion of the Sinnoh league needs his mom to remind him to change his underwear?"- said Dawn who was almost red from laughing.

"No, I don't need her to remind me. She just brings it up whenever we talk."-responded Ash, with a sheepish smile. A few moments passed until Dawn finally settled down a bit.

" So where are you headed after you pack?"-questioned Dawn.

"I'm going back to Pallet town, soon."-responded Ash.

"Okay, I'm going to visit my mom and professor Rowan in Twinleaf town."

" Sounds like a plan."

"Yep. Oh and Brock said he will go visit his family and gym in Pewter city."

"Thanks, well see you later."

Ash headed towards his room in the pokemon center while unknowingly passing by Brock. Brock watched Ash pass by and then he revealed himself to Dawn.

" Does he have any idea of…"-Brock was saying until he was interrupted.

"No, fortunately he doesn't."-interrupted Dawn.

"Great"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ash's room, Ash is busy packing his belongings in his green back pack when he saw a sparkle in it. He picked up the sparkling object, a contest ribbon, given when the competitor wins a pokemon contest and five of these ribbons obtained in the same region allow entry into a large, phenomenal contest ,in the same region as the ribbons were obtained, with many talented contest coordinators. This large contest came to be known as the Grand Festival. The ribbon that Ash is holding right now, however, was cut in half as he received it under unusual circumstance. The other half of the ribbon is in possession of one of Ash's other friends who tied with him in the same contest shortly before they both split paths. Since the contest was a tie and Ash wanted to be fair, he had one of his pokemon cut the ribbon in half and he handed his friend one half of the ribbon. The ribbon halves eventually became personal treasures to their owners because they remind Ash and his friend of each other, even if they may be far apart. 

" I hope she misses me as much as I missed her."- said a nostalgic Ash.

" Pikachu ( Don't worry Ash, I sure she must be thinking of you too.)"- comforted Ash. Ash made a small smile at pikachu's comforting words, even though he did not understand them.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha I'll leave you guys hanging until my winter break because the finals are coming up and I'll be busy. Hmm, for some reason I'm unable to indent my paragraphs. 

I'm surprised no one I know so far has thought of a romantic relationship between Ash's infernape and May's blaziken. Any suggestions for the name of this new shipping?

Please review. Can anyone tell me the current Team Rocket motto ? It will be very helpful for me.

Oh yes, please check my bio when you're done. Thanks.


	2. A Champion's return

I am lucky enough to post this before my finals; unlike what I said the last chapter.

Whoops, I forgot the character ages:

Brock- 27

Misty- 27 Ever since I began watching pokemon when I was a kid, I always thought Misty was as old as Brock.

Tracey- 27 Same case for Tracey.

Dawn- 12

May - 14

Ash - 17

Max- 12 He did say, I think, by the end of the Battle Frontier series, he was going back to Hoenn to get his starter pokemon. So he may be as old as Dawn.

**Oh yeah, can anyone of you e-mail PikamasterADV and ask him if he is going to continue May's Crush 2: Final Frontier?**

**The same goes for the author of Pokemon Rangers: Rise of the Dark Gems, Shot knight or Power Shot in Serebii.**

**Please Review when finished**.

* * *

The sunlight shined brightly through the shades and struck Ash's closed eyelids. Pikachu was curled up sleeping next to the boy on the bed. The boy gave a slight groan and rolled over a bit. While rolling, his body squished pikachu's tail. 

" Pika!, pika…chuu! ( Ow, _Take this! _) "- pikachu grunted while trying to retaliate against the body on top of his tail by using a thunderbolt.

" Aaaaah !!!, pikachuu, stop it !" – the electrocuted boy responded.

" Pika, pika ( Sorry Ash, I mistaken you for a pokemon )" - the ashamed pikachu said.

" That's okay pikachu, we need to get up anyways, it is…it is 10:28! "- gasped a disturbed Ash.

"Oh man, we overslept again. Huh, where's Brock and Dawn?"

Ash looked around the room and spotted a note and a map on the desk.

" Dear Ash,

We've left early today to get back home. We have also arranged a ride for you to get back to Pallet Town. You are supposed to go to the port near the town around the stadium at 11:45. We, well I have highlighted the path on the map you'll take to the port so that you won't get lost or pummeled by adoring fans. The route should take you about half an hour if you walk. When you get there, the sailor of the boat you'll be traveling in should recognize you; and you should recognize him too.

Sincerely,

Brock and Dawn"-Ash read aloud.

"…"

" Pikachu , we have got to get going !! "-a panicked Ash yelled.

He then, in an alarming rate, dressed up and brushed his teeth. After finishing his morning routines, he sprints with pikachu at the speed of lightning towards the cafeteria, while dropping off the room keys at the front desk in the pokemon center.

" Hello Nurse Joy, I want to check out my room . Here are my keys, Nurse Joy. Bye and thanks, Nurse Joy."- said a rushed Ash.

" _I wonder why Ash is in such a hurry…_"- pondered the pink hair nurse.

* * *

The cafeteria is a large, spacious room full of tables and chairs with people conversing while eating. Over at the buffet stand Ash could be seen tossing a little bit of everything he could find onto his plate at the stands and gobbled it down in a few minutes. This attracted attention from a few passersby. 

" Pikachu, you'll need to take that ketchup with you because we need to go!"

" Pika, Pika ( Hey, ketchup is best enjoyed while sitting down. Oh yeah I remember I'll just perch on your shoulders )"

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder with a mouthful of ketchup packets. Ash then races to the door and fumbles with the map.

" Hmm, the map says we are here at the pokemon center then we go there, the forest."

He ran from the street to the dirt path and then into the forest while holding the map in front of his face and attempting to read it.

" ( _There he goes again, being reckless. I wonder what is going to happen this time_ )"- pondered pikachu while sucking on the red condiment and holding on tightly to Ash's shoulder.

Ash passed by some pokemon while sprinting through the forest. A couple caterpillars, called wurmples, birds identified as starlies, and walking mushrooms known as shroomish all scurried out of Ash's way through the forest. It has been twenty minutes since Ash entered the forest and he is still speeding through it to make it to the port in time.

" ( _His stamina to keep running for this long amazes me I thought we were going to crash with him reading the map while running. I guess I was wrong _) "- pikachu thought as he is opening another ketchup packet..

_Thud, splat. _Ash had crashed into a tree that stood near the end of the forest and the precious, sweet ketchup that pikachu was enjoying splattered all over his face.

" Ah, pika! ( My eyes! ) "- the both of them screamed.

Suddenly a pink, gloved mechanical hand came from the end of the forest and grabbed pikachu. Ash quickly shook his head and recovered from the crash and turns to see the owner of the hand. He sees a hot air ballon shaped like a cats head with two humans dressed in white with black clothing underneath the white clothing, a peach colored cat with a gold color charm on his head and standing on two feet, a blue blob with pencil like arms, four small, stubby feet bulging out of the blob, and a black, flat tail with two images depicting eyes known as wobbuffet, and lastly, a small pink and dark blue humanoid, known as mime jr., with a round, red nose, small, stubby legs, pink arms, and a dark blue cone with a white tip on it which is part of the head but has the appearance of a hat. One of the humans is a woman with red hair and the other human is a blue headed man. Ash gasped at his familiar foes and criminals holding pikachu with rubber gloves.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"- asked the red headed woman.  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear."- answered the blue headed man.  
"Floating on the wind,"  
"Past the stars,"  
"In ya ears,"- screeched the talking cat.  
"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"-continued the woman.  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"- said the man.  
"Jessie."- the woman announced.  
"And James,"- the man announced.  
"Meowth, now that's a name."- the talking cat said.  
"Putting the do-gooders in there place,"- said James.  
"Team Rocket,"- they yelled altogether.  
"We're in your..."  
"Face!"  
"Wobbuffet!"- responded the wobbuffet.  
"Mime, Mime, Mime."- finished the mime jr.

As Team Rocket finished their motto their hot air balloon moved quickly towards the dock.

" Team Rocket, give me back pikachu. "- yelled Ash.

" No, we always say the same answer to your same question. "- a cheerful James responed.

" You may have avoided our traps we set in the forest- "- said a joyful Jessie.

"-but it turns out that we didn't need the traps since you crashed into a tree." – interrupted meowth as he made the joke.

" Staraptor, use wing attack on the hot air balloon."- yelled Ash as he reached for his pokeball in his belt, but felt nothing there.

" Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. The twerp doesn't know where his pokeballs went."- declared Jessie.

Ash quickly looked around and found all of his pokeballs scattered around the tree he crashed into.

" Pika, pikachu ( my eyes, what is going on? ) "- panicked pikachu. _Splat, i_n his confusion and temporary blindness he squirt the ketchup from the packet onto Jessie's face.

" Jessie is not going to be happy."- worried meowth.

" And she is going to take it out on us, like she always do."- moped James.

" Arrgh"- screamed Jessie as she through pikachu into a sturdy, plastic container.

" Move faster, you idiots, we got to get this to the boss before he catches us."- yelled Jessie.

By the time Ash found Staraptor's pokeball and is near the docks, Team Rocket's hot air balloon is already flying over the docks.

" Staraptor, come out and use- "- cried Ash.

" Peeko, use wing attack on the balloon"- said a voice on the docks.

A pudgy light blue and white pelican with massive yellow beaks streaked towards the balloon. The wings suddenly glowed white while approaching the balloon and slashed at it. The balloon flew out of control and a plastic container dropped out of it.

" I guess the we really don't have good luck"-declared James while in the out of control balloon.

" Yeah, and that mysterious person made the hunter the hunted"- cried meowth in the balloon.

" Team Rocket is blasting off again. Wobbuffet. Mime mime. "- yelled the pokemon and the thieves as they flew off into the sky and disappeared from view with a twinkle.

Ash rushed to the container and released the now ketchup clean pikachu from it. Pikachu sighed a little in relief from Team Rocket and the stinging from the ketchup in his eyes, which he has licked off his face.

" It is good to see you again, Ash"-greeted the stranger.

The stranger is a bald, old man with a beard wearing khakis, a blue shirt with a red vest over it. Ash quickly recognized who it is.

" Hello and thanks, Mr. Briney, for saving pikachu"- said Ash

" Anytime, Ash"- said Mr. Briney while the pelican pokemon flew next to him.

" Did Peeko change from a wingull to a pelipper? "- Ash asked while pointing at the pelican pokemon.

" Yep, he evolved when battling a shroomish back at the Hoenn region"- said Mr. Briney.

" What are you doing here in Sinnoh? "

" I came to Sinnoh to get some supplies and- "

" Ah!, I almost forgot, I have to meet someone at the seaport so I'm sorry if I don't have time to talk."

Ash began to run to the docks when Mr.Briney stopped him.

" Wait, and to get you! "

" So you're the person who is supposed to take me back to Pallet Town."

" That's right and you're right on time. Good thing I spotted those crooks and heard your shouting otherwise they would have gotten away. I remember that those were the same crooks who tried to steal Peeko before when he was a wingull."

" Yeah, I remember that too."

" So, lets get going shall we?"

" Sure. "

They walked to a tier where a white and light blue seagull or better yet, wingull shaped boat.

" Ash, you remember when I told you that this boat was inspired by Peeko when he was a wingull, right? "

" I remember clearly. "

" Alright then, hop in. "- Mr. Briney said as he was climbing into the boat.

Ash and Pikachu then boarded the boat and Mr. Briney started the engines.

" Mr. Briney, is it okay for me to let my pokemon out on the boat? "

" Sure, why not? "

" Thanks, alright come out everyone."

Five pokeballs opened up and released the pokemon they contain. A green tortoise with bushes growing on its back, known as grotle, was released from the pokeball. A hawk pokemon with a bit of its feathery crest covered a small part of its face, identified as staraptor, stretched its wings and flew alongside the boat. An orange, yellow, and light blue otter pokemon with twin tails, known as buizel, began to swim along the boat after it was let out. A small brown hippo pokemon, identified as hippopotas, rested with grotle on the boat Lastly, but not least, infernape was released and he sat down and leaned against the wall. Mr. Briney turned around to see all the pokemon and was amazed.

" That is quite a team you've got there. As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were with a girl named May and his brother, Max. "

" Yes, you are right, but eventually May and I traveled in different regions. She went to Johto and I went to Sinnoh. I remember the good memories when we were in Hoenn."

" Ha, ha, ha,ha, you're starting to sound like me, an old man."

Ash just gave a sheepish smile.

" _I wonder if there is anything between Ash and May that is beyond friendship. Sounds like he misses her. _"

* * *

On the back of the boat, infernape watched grotle and hippopotas fall asleep next to each other across from him. He relaxed and gave a sigh as he stares at the sky. He then moves his hand to the flames and the fur on his head to reach for…

* * *

What could infernape possibly be reaching for...Hmm. You'll see in the next installment; which will probably be during my winter break and this time I'm sure of it. 

By the way, I'm probably going to change the rating to K+ soon, there not much inappropiate material in this story.

Thanks, Xaotladv, for the current Team Rocket motto.

Zeaeevee- I also thought of Firefightingshipping too; I just want to know what the reviewers could come up with. (

Quaystor- Don't worry it is not a copycat of " Telling Him ".

xXMaikXx- Yep, his mom almost always tell him to change his underwear. (:

LuciferIX- There is probably one or two other shippings that try to copy a parallel shipping, like Vineshipping, to validify their favorite shipping.

Please Review. Thanks.


	3. The Shadow of the Past

Brock- 27

Misty- 27 Ever since I began watching pokemon when I was a kid, I always thought

Misty was as old as Brock.

Tracey- 27 The same goes for Tracey.

Dawn- 12

May- 14

Ash- 17

Max- 12 He did say, I think, by the end of the Battle Frontier series, he was going back

to Hoenn to get his starter pokemon. So he may be as old as Dawn.

In case you have not noticed, PikamasterADV is back, however, because of criticisms he received when he is in college he is in a somewhat state of despair. He lost his confidence in his writing and is ashamed of it. He **may** not continue to write, if he stays in this state. **Check chapter 32 of May's Crush 2: Final Frontier for more information. **So let's give PikamasterADV a warm welcome and encourage him to continue writing. After all, it will improve his writing skills and it will make us proud of him, right?

Does anyone know if Cybercubed is still an Advanceshipper ? If not can you explain to me why ? I haven't seen him in the shipping forum in Serebii for a long time.

On a similar note, what happened to Skatoula? Skatoula seems to have disappeared.

Oh and, is it possible to write a story in script form? (i.e _Romeo and Juliet.) _

I do not own Pokemon.

Thanks, please review when finished. **You don't have to have an account to review. **

* * *

Infernape reaches into the crown of flames on his head and takes out a stone. Not just any ordinary stone, however, it is fiery orange with a translucent appearance. It helps some pokemon evolve or morph; it is known as the fire stone. 

He watched hippopotas shift slightly in her sleep and she ended up leaning on the sleeping grotle. Infernaped gave a slight chuckle at the two, then he abstractedly looks up at the sky while fiddling with his stone. He thinks back at the time when he was a chimchar; a period when he was devastated and then rose from the ashes.

* * *

Flashback

Chimchar stood at the center of the stadium and cowered at the sight before him. He was too scared to listen to the attack orders of his trainer, Paul. A bipedal mongoose known as zangoose towered over the stunned chimchar and slammed a metal claw onto the little monkey, pinning him down.

A younger version of grotle, known as turtwig, charged to assist his injured comrade. He tackled zangoose out of the way, injuring himself in the process. Zangoose's trainer ordered a fire blast attack at the turtle. Chimchar saw that turtwig was too hurt to dodge the fire, so he quickly jumped in front it and held back the fire; despite Paul's order.

Another one of chimchar's opponent, a metal four legged creature with a white cross across its face, known as metagross, was spotted by chimchar. Chimchar used much of his strength to reflect the fire at metagross. The fire engulfed the metal pokemon, burning it. It could no longer endure the fire so it collapsed onto the floor.

In a last desperate attempt at victory, zangoose charged into turtwig, hoping to knock him out. The turtle saw him coming and made a charge of his own. Turtwig crashed into zangoose's belly, knocking him out.

The chimchar turtwig duo emerged victorious in the match. Ash bent down to compliment the two pokemon. However, Paul just turned away from chimchar and ignored him. Chimchar felt devastated, unable to please its trainer.

Later, outside of the stadium, Paul held up chimchar's pokeball and a light blue light emanated from it. Chimchar was released from the pokeball and Paul stated that he released chimchar because he was weak. He failed to live up to Paul's expectations; even with all the apparent effort he gave in to win battles.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn appeared behind Paul and saw Paul walk away from chimchar with his hands in his pockets. Chimchar despaired and attempted to follow Paul, but Paul turned to give a cold stare and continue to walk away. Chimchar stopped where it was, depressed by his release. Ash, with pikachu on his shoulder, and turtwig walked behind chimchar and Ash offered a helping hand to him. Chimchar turned around and looked at the trainer; to him he saw a new hope and a fresh beginning.

Paul stopped for a moment to look at Ash and chimchar, but was unmoved by chimchar's desperate pleas. Then he continued walking away. Chimchar despaired and nearly broke down into tears. He contemplated on whether he should trust and join Ash or wander back into the wilds.

As he was in a reverie, several pin missiles flew out of nowhere and cause an explosion that sent dust and debris into the air. During the obscurity of the dust clouds, a mechanical gloved hand grabbed chimchar. Everyone, with the exception of Paul who was some distance away from the scene, turned to see the familiar thieves that have followed Ash almost since the beginning of his adventure.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" Jessie rhetorically asked.  
"It's speaking to me loud and clear." Answered James.  
"Floating on the wind,"  
"Past the stars,"  
"In ya ears," Screamed meowth.  
"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace,"  
"Dashing hope putting fear in its place,"  
"Jessie."  
"And James,"  
"Meowth, now that's a name."  
"Putting the do-gooders in there place,"  
"Team Rocket,"  
"We're in your..."  
"FACE!"  
"Wobbuffet!" yelled wobbuffet.  
"Mime, Mime, Mime."cheered mime jr.

Chimchar gave a screech while being held in the glove. Thinking quickly, he turned his head and used a flamethrower destroying the balloon and sending Team Rocket flying through the air.

Chimchar fell from where the balloon once was, but he was caught by Ash. Ash asked if he would like to join Ash and chimchar accepted his offer. Ash threw a pokeball into the air and chimchar happily inmaterialized when he jumped into the pokeball.

* * *

End Flashback

Infernape then took one last look at his fire stone before storing it in the tufts of fur on his fiery head. As the boat is approaching shore Ash turned his head and took out his pokeballs.

" Well guys, we're here, at my home. " Ash returned all of his pokemon as the boat approached a dock.

" Well, it was nice chatting with you. I've got a few errands to run in Viridian city; so goodbye and I hope to see you again. " Mr.Briney started speeding away after Ash got on the docks. "

" Goodbye Mr.Briney, thanks for the ride. And I hope to see again too. " Ash waved at Mr. Briney.

Ash then began running, with pikachu on his shoulder, from the Pallet Town seaport to his house next to a windmill on a hill. He pass by many Christmas decorations on houses while running. Once he finally arrived at the front of his house, panting, he found a note on the door.

" Honey, I'm out for a little while. I'll be back later. Go visit professor Oak's lab for now" the note read.

" All right, lets go to professor Oak's lab. Right pikachu? "

" Pika, pi ( Sure Ash )."

Ash then ran up the hill next to his house where a windmill is situated. He released all of his pokemon at the front of the door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened and a man with a green shirt, shorts, sneakers, and a headband holding his black hair appeared.

" Hi, Tracey, it is good to see you again."

" It is nice meeting you again Ash. How are you doing? Wow, is that all of your pokemon? "

" Yeah, all the pokemon except for pikachu are new and I won the sinnoh league."

" Amazing and good for you, Ash , professor Oak and Delia will be very proud of you."

" Yeah, my mom is already very happy when I called her after I won. I'm sure the professor will be as well."

" Well, come on in, your pokemon are waiting for you." Ash stepped into the lab and noticed that the professor doesn't seem to be here. The lab had many rooms, each filled with various lab equipment or furnitures that would be found in a house and a lab; the lab doubled as a house.

" Hey Tracey."

" Yeah, Ash? "

" Where is professor Oak?"

" He is out right now. Would like some hot chocolate?"

" Sure. " Tracey gave Ash some hot chocolate and Ash walked to the back of the lab to the corral where all of his pokemon that he ever caught stayed at. There was only one pokemon that did not belong to Ash but stayed at the Oak's corral, that was May's bulbasaur, a green somewhat reptilian creature that roughly resembled a four legged dinosaur.

Ash's new pokemon, the ones he caught from Sinnoh, followed Ash into the corral where they greeted Ash's other pokemon. Tracey walked up to Ash.

" You might want to go the park, where the Christmas tree is, in the center of town, Ash."

" Huh, why? "

" You'll see. "

" Umm, okay. " Ash walked back to the lab and threw the empty cup of hot chocolate away.

" Ash, you can leave pikachu here, if you want. I'll look after it. " yelled Tracey.

" Okay, since I want pikachu to play with the other pokemon, I'll leave it here for now." pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and ran to the corral to socialize with the other pokemon.

Ash then walked out of the lab to go to the park. Tracey watched as he walked a far distance away then turned backed to the corral.

" All right guys, you can come out now " Tracey called out.

* * *

So far, I have two suggestions for the name of the pairing of Ash's infernape and May's blaziken: 

Firefightingshipping

Blazeshipping

Any more?

A hint in the future chapters; remember the episode where there was a baby lugia...

Please review and Merry Christmas and a happy new year everybody!


	4. The Scorched Earth

Brock- 27

Misty- 27 Ever since I began watching pokemon when I was a kid, I always thought

Misty was as old as Brock.

Tracey- 27 The same goes for Tracey.

Dawn- 12

May- 14

Ash- 17

Max- 12 He did say, I think, by the end of the Battle Frontier series, he was going back

to Hoenn to get his starter pokemon. So he may be as old as Dawn.

**For your convenience, all of my favorite stories in my profile are advanceshipping stories, including the ones that do not mention advanceshipping, aamayl, satoharu, AshxMay, etc. in their summaries. So to be sure to stop by my profile daily and check to see if there are any advanceshipping stories you have not read yet. I know for sure that there are a couple that have little to no reviews, so R & R them.**

Oh, and before I forget, I will be sending pm's to your reviews to see if my pm's are reaching out to people. So if you received a pm from me, please reply saying " yes, I received your pm " or something like that. I need to check if my pm system is reliable.

Read and review, thanks.

The Scorched Earth

* * *

Ash wandered into the town, looking for the park. 

" That is strange. Looks like the town is almost empty. " He noted this as he began entering the park gate.

" The quietness is kind of creepy. " He passed by the empty playground he used to play in with a childhood friend and current rival, Gary.

" Huh, this is new. " Ash remarked as he stepped onto a wooden platform.

" Well, I'm here. I wonder why Tracey brought me here. " He said to himself quietly.

" Why else other than to congratulate you, of course. " An aging man appeared behind Ash in a business attire answered with a microphone.

" Aaaah, huh? " The surprised Ash looked around him and saw the residents popping out of their hiding spots almost all at the same time; from behind trees to coming out of the playground. He looked down and realized that the wooden platform he is standing on is actually a stage.

Cheers erupted as the dumbfounded Ash sheepishly grinned. Ash saw his mother, the professor, and all his friends except for one joining in the cheer before the mayor gave a hand signal and silencing the crowd when he saw that Ash was about to speak.

" Mayor, what is it that you want to congratulate me on? "

The mayor gave a hearty laugh before answering. " Ash, take a guess. "

" Hmm, because I won the Sinnoh league? "

" Of course, not many people who came from this town had the chance to win a pokemon league. "

" Wow, thanks a lot, mayor. "- The excited Ash responded.

" Wait, hold on, Ash…" The mayor then continued with a speech on a podium with Ash on stage with the audience listening quietly from below the stage.

* * *

In professor Oak's corral, Ash's pokemon saw other pokemon, which belongs to Ash's friend, May, emerge out of the bushes and trees. 

A small, pink kitten pokemon, known as skitty, chased its tail, ignoring the Ash's new pokemon. Next, a dark green fat pokemon with two pointy ears, known as munchlax, quickly ran to the berry trees to try and reach for the succulent fruits. A brilliantly colored butterfly pokemon, called beautifly, fluttered out of the bushes to greet the pokemon that Ash just recently left. A playful fox like pokemon leaped out of the bushes, happy to see the newcomers. A furret quickly emerged, not surprisingly a ferret pokemon, curious of the newcomers. Unlike the other pokemon, blaziken, a red humanoid bird pokemon with yellow hair cascading down her back, calmly walked out of the bushes.

The new pokemon, Ash's old pokemon, and May's pokemon all came together to meet and greet. All except for two pokemon, infernape and blaziken, who found each other to be rather attractive opponents. Not a word was spoken as the two pokemon silently acknowledged each other of the challenge. The rest of the pokemon noticed this challenge and they too became silent as they backed away from the challengers and curious to witness the match between two powerful pokemon.

" (_He looks very easy to defeat. This will be a quick match)_. "

" (_She has no idea what I have been through in the past. I will be the winner)_. "

Two bulbasaurs silently signaled the match to begin. Ash's bulbasaur whipped the ground using its vine to signal the start of the match. The ape surrounded itself in fire and somersaulted high into the air to smash the blaziken. Blaziken, in return, set its own leg on fire and kicked infernape's back, but the monkey was prepared; he arched his back and grabbed blaziken's leg and attempted to swing the pokemon into the tree. Blaziken countered it by quickly flipped over, doing a handstand, and twirled her legs to shake the persistent monkey off.

The twirling sent infernape flying towards the trees, fortunately, being an ape, gives it high dexterity and infernape uses it to his advantage to catch himself on a branch and avoid colliding with the tree. Using the remaining momentum, he swung upside down the branch and sent himself high in the air towards blaziken fist first.

Infernape covered his fists in flames as he is closing in on blaziken. Blaziken, in the last second before impact, sidestepped to avoid the ape, however infernape managed to grab her hair before landing by somersaulting. Blaziken was sent down to the ground by her hair while infernape stood by her, preparing to make the final blow. She immediately flipped backwards, blaze kicking infernape, with a leg glowing with fire, square in the face.

Infernape stumbled a bit, but quickly recovered. The two then exchanged a seemingly endless number of blows by fists, but neither seriously damaged one another.

" (_For a girl, she is not bad)_ ", thought infernape as he dealt another blow.

" (_Amazing how he survived and continued to fight after I blaze kicked him in the face)_ ", jokingly thought blaziken as she blocked another punch.

The punching stalemate continued to the small patch of forest. Both pokemon used the surrounding foliage to combat each other, carefully, to not set the forest on fire. The pokemon observing the battle watched carefully by the edge of the forest; they had a good view from there. Blaziken decided to change tactics; instead of punching, she now grabbed infernape's tail. Intending to swing infernape off the tree and out of the forest, she pulled on the tail but failed to move infernape because he is holding on tightly to a branch. The branch eventually snapped and blaziken hurled infernape clear out of the forest and towards the pond.

High in the air, infernape knew that the pond would cause him to lose the match thought quickly. He expelled flames from his mouth to propel himself away from the pond and landed safely on the ground. He heard a strange whistling sound and looked upwards; he saw a fireball in the sky. Moving quickly, infernape evaded the impact of the fireball.

After the flames cleared from the impact, blaziken charged from the impact zone to deliver a sky uppercut to infernape. Infernape countered it with a fire punch. Both of the contestants took the blows but it did not seem to do much damage.

" (We can keep this up forever) "- uttered the panting infernape.

" ( So, you're giving up?) "

" ( No, I enjoy this fight) "

" ( _I'm enjoying this fight too because I get to spend time with him and because he is cute too when he fights ) "_ – thought blaziken as she furtively eyed infernape while fighting.

Infernape suddenly glow red as his blaze ability took effect. " (_Pefect timing) _"

Infernape, once again, shot flames out of his mouth and propelled himself into the air. While in the air, he charged a white hot fireball in his mouth.

" ( Oh no you don't ) ". Blaziken's eyes widened when she saw what infernape is attempting.

She made a mad dash to knock out infernape when he landed and to stop the blast burn from being released. Although within close proximity from infernape, blaziken knew she would not be able to knock him out so she used overheat. The red hot stream of fire from blaziken's mouth collided with the blast burn that infernape just released. The close proximity of the two combatants caused them to be blown away by the massive explosion.

Tracey, who is in the lab, quickly rushed outside to the source of the noise.

* * *

"…and now we present the trophy. " After almost a two hour speech, the honorable rewards are now being presented. 

" _Look at my Ash, my little champion, well he is not little anymore. Its about time ._"-thought Delia Ketchum.

" The special guest who presents the trophy is the recent champion of the Johto grand festival, May Maple. "- The mayor boomed.

A girl in red and dark blue shorts with a bandanna tightly wrapped around her head entered the stage holding a trophy. The brunette girl had light sapphire blue eyes and a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

* * *

Anyone else noticed that there seems to be an onslaught of contestshipping stories lately? It looks like there are more contestshipping stories than pokeshipping stories. They have new stories every single day. 

Review please, thanks.


	5. A Thought For Two

Brock- 27

Brock- 27

Misty- 27 Ever since I began watching pokemon when I was a kid, I always thought

Misty was as old as Brock.

Tracey- 27 The same goes for Tracey.

Dawn- 12

May- 14

Ash- 17

Max- 12 He did say, I think, by the end of the Battle Frontier series, he was going back

to Hoenn to get his starter pokemon. So he may be as old as Dawn.

For those of you who watch Pokemon, if you have not heard about it already, May heading to Sinnoh to meet Ash. D

Sorry that this story was not updated for a while; I was busy with many things, like schoolwork. **If you want to know where I am usually found, as well as a bunch of other authors, then check my profile for a link to a forum.**

* * *

A Thought For Two

His heart glowed in jubilation, and his throat dried up. He made a valiant effort to hide his emotions.

" _This is strange. Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden? Maybe it is because of the fact that I'm famous now in Pallet Town_," he thought.

Ash then walked forward to accept the trophy from May. As they were doing so, she flashed him a smile and a wink. Ash, being his dense self, took this gestrue as a congratulations for winning the league. Just as he is about to accept it, the mayor motioned for Ash and May to pause while they were both holding the large trophy.

"It's for the pictures; so smile," said the mayor.

Right before the pictures were taken, pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and perched on the trophy instead. The cameras continually flashed for a couple minutes before the photographers were satisfied. Ash and May then began to walk off stage; as they did, some of the girls from Pallet Town subtly flirted with their hometown hero. Although Ash is completely oblivious to the gestures, May is not. Being a girl, she knew very well what they are doing, and she silently fumed at them. They picked up May's hint, but they ignored her. Ash's mom greeted her son off stage. May, however, hanged back and watched them, feeling that it was to a family moment between Ash and her mom, Delia.

" Ash, honey, I'm so proud of you. You're finally getting some recognition here," she rejoiced.

" Thanks, mom. I don't think that I'll get anymore stuff from winning the league. "

" Wrong, Ash, you get one more thing," a red haired person interrupted.

Sporting a cape with black on the outside and red in the inside, he strode up to Ash while holding a cylinder container.

" Lance, what are you doing here?"

" To give you this," he handed Ash the container and pressed a button.

The shades slid apart and revealed an egg inside of it.

" What's inside of the egg, Lance?"

" That's for you to find out. We, the Pokemon League, decided to give you control of the egg because you have finally proven your skill as a trainer. We also feel that the egg would be safer with you, the chosen one, than with us, who would be more easily targeted because we are stationary."

" Thank you very much, Lance."

" You're welcome, and now I must leave. So, farewell."

" Goodbye, Lance."

As Lance disappeared from sight while riding his bipedal dragon Pokemon, dragonight, May walks up to Ash.

" Ha, ha, ha, being the chosen one does pay, doesn't it?"

" Yeah, it sure does," responded Ash while he stared at the egg container.

A large explosion was heard from the lab. Shocked, May grabs onto Ash's right arm and his body, and Ash clutches onto May's left arm and her body.

" What was that?," screeched the mayor.

As everyone, but Ash and May, began to recover from the shock, they looked up at the small smoke cloud. A photographer snaps a picture of the smoke, but Ash and May, who were still clinging to each other, were caught in the corner of the photo.

The flash brought the two from the two from shock, and when they realized that they were caught hugging, they blushed as deep as bright as if the sun was red.

" Gah, I'm so sorry," shrieked Ash, as the two jump apart.

" Th-that's okay, Ash."

Thought they wouldn't mentioned it, the two secretly enjoyed each other's presence and close contact.

* * *

The fire bird and the fire monkey rose from the opposite ends of the now blackened field. The judges, the two bulbasaurs, nearly forgot to declare the victor of the battle, but as it turned out, it was a tie.

The contenders walked up to each other to greet.

" That was one fiery battle. I haven't had a battle this intense ever since…since…a long time ago." Infernape thought back to the time when Paul was still his trainer.

" Yes, we should have another battle sometime. You are one of the few competent battlers that I have met, but by far, the most interesting."

Blaziken looked up and down at the exhausted infernape, before hearing a distressed calling. Both of them turned to see Tracey sprinting towards them.

" Hey guys, is everything okay?"

Tracey looked around him to see everything being taken care of by all the Pokemon. The fire was being put out by the combined efforts of all the water Pokemon, and the debris was being removed by all the others. He turned to infernape and blaziken.

" That sounded like an exciting battle," laughed Tracey.

All the Pokemon nod in response; they could not agree anymore.

" So, does either of you want to go with me back to the lab for food or something? I have to tell people what the explosion was.", Tracey asked towards infernape and blaziken.

Infernape decided to follow, but blaziken stayed behind. As infernape left for the lab, blaziken sat down by a tree to rest. She had plenty of time to think about the battle and her slowly, but developing subtle feelings for infernape.

" Here you go," said Tracey as he handed the mug of hot chocolate to infernape.

With a bag of popcorn, a mug of hot chocolate, and a couple cookies, infernape settled down by the tv, and watched a documentary on how gems are formed; while Tracey called to the professor at the welcome-back ceremony in the center of town. As infernape watched the tv, he thought about how nice blaziken has been to him.

* * *

Ash and May were at Ash's house enjoying an afternoon snack together with the Pokemon egg container on the table. After taking a sip from the juice, May cleared her throat to get Ash's attention.

" So Ash, what do you think of Drew and me; as a couple?"

* * *

As usual, please leave a review, thanks.


End file.
